The Price of a Sword
by PriceToPay
Summary: What has happened to Finn? Perhaps the only person to know the answer to this question is Finn himself. The years have been hard on the young human but they have taught him many lessons. What happens when his path once again crosses that of the King of Flames herself? What will happen when someone else learns what he has been through?
1. A Black Cloak

Finn's boots clicked on the ground as he ran through the streets at a measured pace. His cloak billowed behind him like smoke from a fire. Unfortunately, the flood of screaming flame people running in the opposite direction made it nearly impossible for him to continue in the same direction. Remembering the layout of the kingdom, Finn took a side route. He was happy that in the last two years the layout of the kingdom hadn't changed.

The distinct ting of metal on metal grew louder and louder until he could finally see its source. There the fire elemental he was looking for stood, sword held in the air and surrounded by downed fire guards. Before the elemental had time to drop the sword onto the guard at his feet, Finn ran at him. The fire elemental fell to the ground. Finn, still standing, dropped his backpack on the ground.

"So your finally here? I was beginning to think you got lost," the fire elemental said.

"Give back what you stole from me, Varisen." Finn's voice held no emotion but his stance betrayed a threat despite being hidden behind his cloak.

"What, this trinket?" Varisen threw the small object towards Finn who caught it effortlessly and placed it into his pocket. "The only reason I stole it was to get you here." More footsteps could be heard. "You wouldn't fight me unless it was for a good reason." The footsteps stopped right behind Finn. He didn't even have to turn to know they were more flame guards. "What greater honour could I have than facing the only being to ever pass the Tunnel of Pain?" Varisen continued. "They don't even realize how much you do that they don't see."

Finn held his cloak back with his left hand as he drew his sword. The blinding light of the blade began to radiate as he held it. He knew that Varisen only desired to prove himself to be the better swordsman. He knew that if he would not oblige, more would suffer. Finn relaxed and let instinct and reflex take over as he held his sword low, out and to his side, daring Varisen to attack. It would be like watching another man fight. It would also feel like it lasted an eternity.

* * *

Flame Princess stood behind her flame guards with her loyal Cinnamon Bun at her side. She had expected to find the rampaging fire elemental trying to attack more citizens or perhaps waiting for more guards to fight. She did not expect to see the cloaked figure.

"Just wait and see what happens my king. I know this Varisen. He would take down quite a few of us before we could get him. He seems to be scared of that guy, though," Cinnamon Bun told her.

Though the idea of putting an innocent in harms way did not sit well with her, for the moment she would follow his advice. If Varisen could be taken down without any more of her Guards getting hurt, she would do so. Before she knew it, Varisen had begun to attack the cloaked figure. However, Varisen quickly got more than he bargained for. Every attack he attempted against the cloaked figure struck only air and resulted in a position where the cloaked figure could of easily killed Varisen, had he wished it so.

As a result of her time with Finn, Flame Princess had developed an interest in sword fighting. Still, she had never seen anyone fight like the clocked figure despite the time she spent watching the kingdom's swordsmen train. The cloaked figure would fake a block only to dodge the attack instead, his sword in a position to land a killing blow. Had he not been holding back, he would have won more than ten times over.

"I have never seen that style. He's good," Cinnamon Bun whispered.

As if aware of the commentary, the cloaked figure changed his style. Every movement was attack and defense in one swing. However, this time, he made no attempt to dodge. He merely attacked his target at an angle that would force his opponents sword away. She was stunned.

Varisen backed away from the cloaked figure. When Varisen examined the itch on his arm, he was greeted with a fine cut. He noticed similar cuts on his legs and torso.

"Well done, but you're still holding back!" Varisen yelled as he thrust towards the cloaked figures torso. The cloaked figure however, did not attempt to dodge. Varisen's sword stabbed through the figures cloak as a loud crack rang out. The cloak fell back against its wearer as the sword slipped out. It was now easy to see that the cloaked figure was a full step to the right of where Varisen had thrust.

"He faked his location by lifting his cloak," Cinnamon Bun said in awe.

The burning white sword seemed to flare like fire before being returned to its sheath under its owners cloak. The cloaked figure picked up his backpack and pulled out a book before beginning to walk away from the location. As Flame Princess and her entourage got closer, they saw Varisen on the ground but relatively unharmed.

"He also struck him with the flat of his sword," Cinnamon Bun said to himself. "Very difficult to do in combat."

Flame Princess looked back at the cloaked figure, walking away with book in hand. She could swear she saw a patch of blue through the hole in the cloak created moments earlier.

"I'll be right back," she said to Cinnamon Bun as she ran to catch up with the cloaked figure. She had a guess as to who it was and wanted to talk to him.

* * *

It took her longer than she expected to catch up. The figure walked at a measured yet quick pace, resulting in Flame Princess being nearly out of breath by the time she caught up. She walked beside him, not knowing what to say until finally the figure closed his book and broke the silence.

"Is there a problem, Flame King? I don't believe I violated any laws. Even if I did, the treaty you signed gives me immunity," the man clearly said. It sounded like Finn's voice, only deeper and missing the enthusiasm and happiness she remembered.

"Finn?" she asked in a weak voice. It had been roughly two years since she had seen him.

"Yes, Flame King?" he responded.

She walked in silence again, simply stunned. She didn't know what she had expected when she saw Finn again but it definitely wasn't this. "Finn, can you take off the hood of your cloak at least? I want to be able to see my old friend."

He waited a couple of seconds but eventually complied. His hair was short but still as golden as ever. What surprised her more, however, was the colour of his skin and eyes. He was very pale and his shining blue eyes were mired by the red of being bloodshot. "Finn, what happened to your eyes and your skin? You look like you died."

He simply shrugged in response. "I don't eat or sleep enough." His voice reminded her of a clock simply ticking in even time. It had barely a trace of inflection that could be recognized as emotion.

"It's only been two years! What in glob happened to you?" she shouted. Emotion touched her voice.

Still, his tone was measured and constant. "Only two years for you but a lifetime for me."

She couldn't believe this. He would only answer exactly the question asked and not a word more. She decided to barrage him with questions. "How did you learn to fight like that? Where did you get the sword? Where have you been?" She then noticed something else. "How are you here without a flame shield?"

He answered each question one after another. "I learned to fight from old books and from this sword as well as devoting the last two years of my life to the art of sword fighting. I got the sword in a far off place. I've been around but since there are people everywhere that need my help, I'm constantly moving and can't stay still for very long. Any second I waste is a second I could help someone. As for the flame shield, the sword protects me."

"Well what about-"

"We are almost out of the kingdom and I'm sure you have duties to attend to. Farewell Flame King." He continued to walk even though Flame Princess had stopped. She was stunned and didn't know what to do or what to say, if anything. Suddenly, he stopped and walked back towards her. "Here," he said, handing her a small, clear sphere.

"Thank you...what is it?" she asked.

"It's an orb of sight that Varisen stole from me. It's why I came here to the fire kingdom. It can show you any time and any place. However, take my advice and don't look at the future. Speaking from experience, it will most likely only bring pain. The future changes with every choice we make so the vision you would see would be useless. However, it can also force you to act differently than you normally would resulting in the vision you saw in the orb coming true. Remember, everything has a price."

"I can't take this."

"Sure you can! Besides, I got five more. Just don't let anyone else use it."

"Finn, if everything has a price, what was the price of that sword?"

"You've got an orb that can tell you just that. Unlike me, it can't lie to you. Farewell Flame King."

"I'd rather hear it from you," she said as confidently as she could. Part of her was scared of the answer.

"I can show you part of it. If you really want to know," he said as he drew his sword of light and held it in his hands. "All you have to do is pick up the sword from my hands and hold it. I'd recommend you don't though. It won't bring any happiness. Only pain."

Flame Princess would not be dissuaded so easily. She reached out with her fingers and touched the sword. Instantly, pain shot through her hand. It felt worse than being submerged in water. She quickly withdrew.

"Your sword hurts anyone who touches it except you?" she said, trying to talk through the pain that was slowly leaving her hand.

"No. It hurts anyone who touches it. The owner of the sword however feels the pain at all times because of a connection he makes with the weapon."

"I'm so sorry, Finn. You don't deserve this." She didn't know what else to say._ How could anyone take that constant pain? _

"Everything has a price. Besides, I got used to it."

"Please visit sometime. I don't want to go another two years like this," Flame Princess blurted out. She didn't know what had possessed her, but it was too late to take back what she said.

"That might not be such a good idea Flame King. You've got a kingdom to rule, and I have a world to protect. Farewell." He turned around and started to walk away for a second time.

"Not a good enough reason," Flame Princess said. Finn turned around.

"Fine. I'll try my best, but I can't make any promises. Farewell."

"Bye, Finn," she called as he walked away. He had already put on his cloak and opened his book.

* * *

Finn felt strange. He couldn't remember the last time he could feel something. In recent memory, everything felt like it happened to someone else that he merely watched from the shadow. Yet now he could feel something in his heart. It felt like a spark. He quickly pushed it away, checked to make sure he still had his necklace and returned to reading his book as he walked on.

* * *

**Well, I'm not sure I'm quite happy with what I did to Finn but I hope the idea of the story gets across. I'm also not sure if I wanted to leave this as a one-shot or expand it to go into further detail of what happened to Finn.  
**


	2. A Glimpse of Now and Then

She was happy the day was finally over. Despite the fulfilment she felt from helping her people, Flame Princess couldn't help but feel worn down. "Good night CB," she said as she got up from her throne and began to walk to her room.

"Good night, your highness."

As she walked, she couldn't help but fiddle with the orb Finn gave her. Looking back at the events of the day, she felt stupid. He never actually told her how to use it and she was too stunned to ask. _I better write down my questions in case it's another two years before he shows up again. _Realizing what she had just thought, she pushed it away. _Of course it wouldn't be another two years before he comes back. He said he'll try. I don't know why he has been away for so long or what happened to him but I still know him...right?_

As she reached her royal chambers she began her evening rituals after placing the orb on her table, starting with the removal of her cumbersome armour. Still, her thoughts wandered. _Is...is it my fault? Could I have been a better friend?_

She lay in her bed and gazed into the orb. A question escaped her mouth. "What happened to you, Finn?" This was the same question that had haunted her throughout the day.

"Only two years for you but a lifetime for me," she heard a voice say.

She continued to look into the orb as darkness fell upon her vision.

* * *

She saw him standing there. Steam rising from the watery remains of the ice kingdom made the act of seeing him a much more difficult task.

#

A train passed right in front of Finn and Jake. They hopped on. Flame Princess simply watched.

#

It was the fire kingdom. She saw herself behind the bars with Finn. Don John seemed to be talking to them. She saw her younger self say something and watched sadness spread on Finn's face. She wished she could know what he was thinking.

#

Finn looked shocked as he looked at the young Flame Princess on the throne with Cinnamon Bun at her side. _Wow. Cinnamon Bun? Really? I sure mathed up this time. _She heard his voice, but his mouth didn't move.

#

Finn walked through the hot plains of the fire kingdom. _Well, I guess them not being worried about my cursed sword should've been my first hint. Maybe I should just be a hero first and save my feelings for those who care about me?_

#

He was sitting at the window of the tree house, just looking out the window. Flame Princess couldn't make out any of his thoughts. They all swirled at once and formed a storm.

"Hey, Finn, what do you want for breakfast?"

Finn didn't budge.

"Alright then," Jake said as he walked away. He wore a frown.

"Bacon pancakes," Finn said. When he looked around he realized it was past midnight.

#

A candle burned at the table as Finn sat with the picture frame. Flame Princess recognized the image of her held within the frame. As Finn let out a large sigh, he pulled the picture from its frame and lowered a corner towards the fire. Just when it was about to touch, he pulled back back. "I can't do it," he whispered.

He walked towards the wall. He quickly slipped the image between the boards of the wall and let it fall out of sight. He then walked back to the candle, snuffed out the flame with his fingers and threw it into the drawer of a nearby table.

#

"How often can you see THAT?" Jake laughed as he entered the tree house with Finn.

"See what, Jake?" BMO greeted them.

"Oh man, you should have seen it! Finn was amazing! We were right there, walking through the grass and then–BMO, do you mind making some tea for Finn over here? He's not feeling very well. I'll tell you the story right after."

"Of course, Jake." The little machine hobbled its way to kitchen through all of the junk that lay on the floor.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" he asked Finn as he grabbed the seat beside him on the couch.

"It's nothing, Jake. Really."

"I know you, dude. We both know something is bothering you. Did you want to talk about it?"

"Well, it's just that I feel like something is missing. I can't quite explain it," Finn said as he leaned back on the couch.

"Let's play some BMO to get your mind off it then. Your probably just not relaxing and enjoying life enough. You have been adventuring pretty hard lately."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

#

"Hey, Peebles, you called?" It was the tone and voice Flame Princess remembered, happy and enthusiastic.

"Hey, Finn, I'm so glad you came. I have something for you," Princess Bubblegum said as she handed a small bottle containing a clear liquid to the human. "I reverse engineered the sample you gave me. It's not quite as potent as the original, but I thought you could find a use for it."

"Thanks PB. I don't know how to thank you." Flame princess didn't understand exactly what was going on or what was inside the bottle, but she understood how thankful Finn was. Until that point, she had never thought of Princess Bubblegum as having a shred of good in her. Yet here she was, helping Finn while Flame Princess had just forgotten about him.

"Oh come on, Finn. You've saved my kingdom countless times. I just wish there was more I could give you to help. Just be careful, Finn. Use it only when you really need it. I'm not sure but it's technically possible that you will grow an immunity to the stuff if you overuse it."

"I won't. Thanks again for everything. This stuff. Teaching me about my people. Saving me. All of the books. Just, everything."

"You're talking like you won't come back when we both know you'll probably be back in a couple of days tops. If you really want to thank me, you can bring me back something to analyze. Good luck Finn." She smiled at the hero.

"Good luck, PB." Those were the last words he said before turning around and walking away through the doors. After he left, Princess Bubblegum turned to face the doors again. Flame Princess could see the concern on her face.

#

Darkness and more darkness is all that could be seen. Despite being made of fire, Flame Princess couldn't see her own hand as she held it in front of her face.

"This will probably end badly for you," an unfamiliar voice said.

"I know," Finn's voice said. She could only hear one thought. _Just look at what happened to Billy._

* * *

Flame Princess awoke. She was out of breathe. She just sat up, trying to remember every detail of the nightmares that had invaded her sleep. Tightening her fists to stretch revealed that she still held the orb Finn had given her.

"Was...was that part of Finn's past?" she asked herself as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and tried to wake up. She knew today would be the same as any other since she had taken the throne. Any deviation from that schedule was always bad news; it was always either rebellion or criminal activity like the day before.

A loud knock could be heard at her door. "Your Majesty, it is time to get up. We already have someone waiting to see you."

She groaned. Usually there wasn't anyone there to see her that early. Instead the first flood of people picked up around lunch time. "Coming," she yelled. She got ready as quickly as she could before running to her throne room. "Send them in," she said as she took her seat.

"Good morning, Flame King, Sir Cinnamon Bun. If you don't mind I have a private request for the king," Finn the human said. He looked almost identical to how she remembered him from years ago. This was in no small part due to the characteristic hat and green backpack he wore. She quickly noticed that it made him seem more innocent than the tan backpack and black cloak she remembered from the previous day. It also brought back memories.

Flame Princess guessed that the frown Cinnamon Bun wore came from the fact Finn hadn't bowed to her. She, however, just ignored it. "Leave us, Cinnamon Bun," she said. She waited until he closed the door behind himself. Not wanting to be trapped in formality, Flame Princess stood up from her throne and walked closer to the human. "What is it Finn? I didn't expect you to come visit so early," she said, finishing her sentence in a yawn. She also noticed his eyes didn't have the redness from the day before but instead shone a brilliant blue.

"Unfortunately I haven't only come to visit, Flame King. I have come to ask permission to enter a dungeon within your kingdom. I figured that since I was passing through anyway, you wouldn't mind if I dropped by."

She could tell it was a subtle reference to what he had said the day before. Thanks to that treaty she signed, he didn't need to seek her permission. However, he had said he would try, and here he was trying.

"Very well, you have my permission under one condition."

"Which condition, Flame King?"

"You must take me with you." _It will be like old times. Besides, I haven't had a break in months._

"No. Your place is here helping your people. Bringing you into a dungeon would accomplish nothing but put you into unnecessary risk." Truthfully, she expected that answer.

"Finn, please. I was a prisoner of that lamp and now I am a prisoner of this castle. Please let me come with you. Besides, if you came all this way, it must be important."

It took a moment for Finn to respond. "As you asked so it shall be."

Though she had gotten the response she wanted, she couldn't help but feel that something was off. "So I can go with you?" she asked once more, just to make sure.

"Yes."

"Awesome. Let me just change into something more comfortable than this armour," she said as she went through the doors to Cinnamon Bun.

"I'm leaving you in charge until I get back," she said to the candy person. She turned away and headed towards her room before waiting for a response.

* * *

Finn stood in the exact same spot as he waited for the Flame King to return.

"Finn," a familiar voice called.

"Yes, Sir Cinnamon Bun?"

"Remember what I said when she looked to you for help."

"That I don't got a chance? Don't worry, my time has come and gone. I blew it."

"She better come back unharmed." Cinnamon Bun glared at Finn before walking over to the throne.

With nothing else to say, Finn just stood, losing himself in his thoughts as his left hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

* * *

For the first few minutes that they walked through the volcanic plains of the Fire Kingdom, they walked in silence. This gave Flame Princess some much needed time to think.

"I'm surprised you wanted to come along Flame King. I seem to recall you being bored the last time we went into a dungeon, though it was under better circumstances," the human said, catching the fire elemental off guard.

"It wasn't so bad. I actually had a lot of fun, especially at the end. Besides, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to talk to you again. We have some catching up to do." She looked at the human. However, his eyes were elsewhere. They just surveyed the land. "Finn, could you stop calling me Flame King? I have enough people calling me that back at the castle."

"Sure, FK, as you wish."

"You know what I mean."

He sighed. "Sure, FP."

She thought hearing him use his old nickname for her would make her happier. She would be lying if she said it didn't, but still his tone served to remind her how much Finn had changed from the boy she remembered. "You still owe me an explanation you know."

"An explanation for what?"

"Why didn't you visit in two years? If I didn't want you to visit I'd not have told you to." She didn't need an explanation for why he left without saying goodbye after helping her regain her throne. The dreams she remembered spoke for themselves and made her feel all the sadder.

"Well, Flame...Princess, at first it was too painful and then I was too busy. Besides, I still remember how things went last time we talked." It was easy to tell that he had to force the word "Princess" out.

The memory of her dreams from the night before jumped to the front of her thoughts. "Finn, I'm sorry I didn't try harder to be there for you when you needed it."

Finn didn't allow her to get another sentence in. "You shouldn't be. You had a kingdom to look after. You needed to be there for your people."

"Nothing would've happened if I'd just spared a few hours a month or week for our friendship. If Princess Bubblegum could do it, I could of."

Flame Princess could see that Finn was thinking deeply. "So you used the orb to see what I've been up to?" It was more of a statement than a proper question.

She realized she was cornered. "Yes." It was all she could say as he finally turned his eyes on her.

"I'm impressed you managed to figure out how to use it so quickly, though I wonder if you could've found a more beneficial use for it."

"You don't even smile anymore, Finn. I still remember all the happy memories we had and the happy, fun loving boy you used to be. I miss that boy and want to see my friend happy again. That is a beneficial use." She paused for a moment. "I can see the old you is still there. Why else would you have given me the orb or come to save my people? Why else would you have come to see me today?" She reigned in the anger caused by his comment, but started to realize she may have said too much. _More beneficial?!_

"Those are bold claims from someone who hasn't seen me in two years." Flame Princess didn't know how to answer, so she just kept silent. However, she felt some hope since he didn't try to refute her claims. "Sorry, that was uncalled for." The hero let out a sigh. "I am what I must be FP. Thanks for trying though. It means a lot." If it wasn't for his monotone voice, it would have been sweet. "Though part of me didn't want to, I could have done more than sending you birthday gifts every year."

"Finn, you never sent me birthday gifts." She was sure of it. She checked every time. Though why that was, even after she said she had no feelings for him, she didn't quite understand. She had her suspicions though.

"You don't remember a small unlabelled box, blue with green ribbon and always having an item inside on a bed of flowers?"

Part of her had always hoped that box was from him but now that she knew, she felt guilty she hadn't done the same. "Why didn't you ever say it was from you?"

"I was afraid you'd try to thank me and we'd be forced to talk. Like I said, painful memories. Besides, I never made for very good conversation before and I don't now, though for different reasons." His hand touched the hilt of his sword as he said so, though she couldn't tell if it was subconsciously or not. She thought through everything he had said.

Noticing that something was wrong, Finn changed the subject. "FP, why don't you tell me about what you've been up to these last few years?"

* * *

As they walked the remaining distance to the dungeon, she told him about all of the bureaucratic matters she had to handle as well as the rebellions that had taken place. Finn seemed interested in those matters, asking numerous detailed questions, some of which Flame Princess never even considered. Still, she was happy to have this time with the human. In the back of her head, sad memories of how their relationship had ended pooled.

"There it is," Finn said pointing to the large mound in the middle. "You'll need to be careful. There are often all kinds of bad things this close to the border. You know like bandits and creatures. The usual stuff."

As they approached a flame person could be seen at the side of the mound, poking it with his sword. As soon as he heard Finn and Flame Princess approaching, he turned around and pointed his sword. Finally getting a good look at the two, he settled his sword on Finn. "Give me all your stuff!" he yelled.

When Flame Princess looked over to Finn, she could see he had no such intention. "Go home while you still can," he said. He did not reach for his sword. "Always bandits wherever I go," Finn muttered under his breathe.

The bandit began to laugh. When he looked at Finn's expression though, the laugh quickly disappeared. Still, he strained a smile before speaking. "One more chance kid. Hey, beautiful, wouldn't you like to come with me instead of your ugly boyfriend there when everything is over?"

She felt her cheeks blush at the idea of Finn being her boyfriend again and hoped that if Finn was looking at her, he didn't misunderstand the blushing as a sign she was considering the fire elemental's offer.

Finn didn't need to say anything. She could instantly recognize the look he gave her. _He's already trying to protect me. _He walked towards the sword wielding fire elemental, seemingly without a care in the world.

As the sword was about to fall on Finn from above, Finn stepped forward, catching the fire elemental's arms. He then quickly disarmed and tripped his opponent. As the defeated rose, Finn held the blade with his right hand and presented the hilt to his opponent. "Care to try again?"

She wished she could do something to help, but she was sure she would just end up getting in Finn's way. All she could do was watch.

The sword was quickly snatched up and the fight continued. Though the fire elemental threw a stab towards the human, Finn expertly preformed a dodge and then further pushed the sword away from himself with his palm on its flat. From this position, Finn once again disarmed and tripped his opponent. Once again, as he got up, Finn presented him with his sword. "Care to try again?"

"No," the fire elemental said, taking his sword as he began walking away.

"Retire. The next guy might not be so nice," Finn called after him as he walked back to Flame Princess. He waited until he was far out of view before walking up to the stone side of the mound.

"That was stupid. You should have used your sword Finn. You could have gotten hurt." Concern shone through her voice.

"It wouldn't have mattered if I had a stick, a sword or just myself. I am the weapon. I am the sword and the sword is me," Finn said as he got back to the task at hand.

He quickly found what he was looking for. Three fist size dimples lay at eye level on the otherwise perfectly flat surface, arranged in a triangle shape. After drawing his sword, Finn tapped the left most dimple with the pommel of his sword. A small spark leaped off the sword and into the dimple, burning away a section and revealing a keyhole. Wasting no time, Finn pulled a strange looking key that seemed to be made of some kind of bone and put it into the keyhole. As he turned it, the entire door turned into light. Quickly, he pulled out the key.

"I would say ladies first but there are probably traps," Finn told Flame Princess. He walked through the door, and she followed right behind.

* * *

**Well, I decided to continue it. I hope it lives up to any expectations you guys may have had and that you enjoy it. As it stands, it looks like it'll end up being quite a bit longer than originally planned. However, It'll probably take a couple of weeks to get the next part, so I hope you don't mind waiting.**

**Also, thanks for the reads. Your encouragement and comments definitely contributed to me continuing this piece.**


	3. Traps and Shadows

It was dark except for the light that Flame Princess and Finn's sword gave off. Finn held up his sword as it began to glow brighter and brighter until it finally eclipsed the light Flame Princess emitted. His hand glowed a faint red from the light that shone through his flesh.

"No need for a torch," Finn said casually. Still, his words reminded her of the last time they went dungeon crawling. Flame Princess never thought she would feel so jealous of an inanimate object. Still, the way he held it afforded her first close look of the weapon. Despite not having a single embellishment, it was strangely beautiful. Besides the wrapping on the hilt, the entire sword was a brilliant white. There was not a single chip, discolouration or scratch on any part of the sword including the double edged blade. It was perfect. She also saw that the hilt allowed the use of two hands but the dimensions of the sword allowed Finn to use one hand comfortably.

Finn pressed the side of the tunnel they found themselves in. The walls and ceiling were made of precisely fitted stones, each one looking exactly the same as the last. Flame Princess thought it was quite apparent that this place was meant to last. She couldn't even guess how old it was.

"Finn, what is this place?"

"A very old dungeon with loot at the end that I need," he said as he walked further ahead. He stopped at a wall and stared at it in thought. Flame Princess looked to where he was staring and noticed an inscription:

_Ahead lie trap(s) and trials._

_One for sword,_

_one for mind_

_and one for soul._

"Told you there are traps. You're going to want to keep a couple of steps behind me. After all, I said you could come with, not that I'd make use of you," Finn said as he turned away and started to walk deeper into the tunnel.

Though most of the dungeon was just straight passageways, it wasn't long before Flame Princess lost track of the direction they were travelling in. Seemingly random turns made telling direction beyond forward and back a nightmare.

The footsteps echoed through the halls as they walked deeper into the mysterious place. Finn, as Flame Princess had seen him do on the surface, scanned the tunnel for anything that seemed out of place. She began to wonder if Finn even remembered she was there.

Flame Princess heard a faint click from the ground and a louder click still from the wall to her left. Before she could register what was going on, she felt something grab her hand, catching her off guard. When she turned to see what caught her, she saw Finn with his back to her. He had grabbed her hand with his left and held his sword with his right.

A spear of ice flew directly at the human. She had not even noticed it until she had felt Finn touch her. Flame Princess could only watch as it got closer and closer to the human. Instead of striking Finn, the spear struck the flat of his sword and instantly a cloud of steam rose. A large crack rang out, followed by smaller pings on the ground. She could hear the echo travelling through the hallways and see small shards of ice that weren't vaporized by Finn's sword now decorated the ground.

Finally her mind caught up with events. "Finn, are you alright?" were her first words.

He turned to face her. "Fine. Just this time try stay behind me instead of getting lost in your thoughts. That's why I go first." Despite the weight of his words, he didn't sound angry or upset. He didn't sound much of anything just as before. No emotion shone through. Still, his facial features somehow seemed softer. "You can let go of my hand now, FP."

Feeling slightly embarrassed, she finally released his hand. She did her very best to contain her blushing, though she couldn't read on the humans expression if she had succeeded.

"Don't move," he said as he went up to the wall and slashed the wall with his sword, revealing the trap mechanism in an explosion of stone. He slashed once again, disabling it.

He turned around. She watched as he patted his chest with his right hand, revealing that a series of small scratches now decorated his right hand and arm. A small rip on his shirt was also present, allowing a metallic sparkle to be seen. Though they didn't look serious, Flame Princess felt guilty. They were caused by her not paying enough attention. "Finn, your arm," she said. It was all she could get out. He on the other hand, just took a quick look and continued like it was nothing.

"Well, that surprised me. Don't worry; I try to not make the same mistake twice."

Immediately after, he began to scan the ground. He knelt down and picked up a small red stone she hadn't noticed before. As he did, she could swear she saw it give off a pulse of light before being concealed by the humans closed hand. He sighed. It sounded like he almost laughed. "The prices I pay," he whispered to himself, but not quietly enough to prevent her from overhearing. Confused, she decided it was best to ask later when they weren't in a dangerous place. Quickly, he put the stone and a silver chain he removed from his neck into his pack without saying a word.

"Wait here for a second," he said. He walked further up and somehow knowing exactly where the next trap was, slashed the floor triggering the trap. The ice spear flew from left to right and smashed into the wall. The wall was completely undamaged from the impact, making Flame Princess wonder even more about the sword Finn now wielded. Finn disabled one more trap before motioning for her to catch up.

They walked in silence. Finn was now constantly a few steps ahead of Flame Princess. The way he walked, Flame Princess couldn't see the scratches on his arm. Though she knew they were still there, not having to see them made her feel slightly better.

Finn stopped and slashed the wall of their current path, leaving a mark. He stepped forward into what appeared to be a small room with Flame Princess right behind him. Ahead of them lay two paths and behind him lay two more. Following his eyes, she saw another inscription:

_Two paths lie ahead of you._

_One path leads to death._

_One path leads to life,_

_if only for a fraction longer._

Before she even had a chance to ask, Finn had made a decision. "We go right," he said as he started to walk into the darkness of the right path.

"Are you sure?" Flame Princess asked.

"Of course."

She looked back and saw two paths behind her. The path they had come from was on her left as she stared back.

Flame Princess walked right behind Finn, though part of her still doubted his choice. She couldn't understand how he could know the correct path. Still, her logic couldn't stop her from feeling guilty. Not only was she the reason he was hurt, as insignificant as the injury may have been, but she also doubted him. She couldn't help but feel part of that doubt came from how they had parted ways.

By the time Finn stopped again, Flame Princess's doubts were gone. She was happy that she had the chance to think and reflect, especially with how Finn had a way of scrambling her thoughts, but Finn's silence was starting to worry her as it did when she first saw him after his fight with Varisen.

Finn started walking again. It didn't seem that there was anything of note at the place they had stopped but Flame Princess decided it was probably Finn being careful and checking for more traps. They walked through more identical looking pathways and hallways, making Flame Princess feel more and more lost and out of place. Finn, however, looked like he knew exactly where he was going. He looked right at home, raising more questions for the fire elemental that walked ever so slightly behind him.

Finally, after more identical looking twists and turns the hall finally widened to form a room. As light filled the room, she noticed something standing by the other wall. As it rose, she got a chance to see it. Standing at its full height, it was a head taller than Finn. The skeleton's six arms each held a curved sword. Its head seemed to be staring right at Finn.

Still holding his sword, Finn looked at Flame Princess. When she did nothing but stand there, Finn began to approach the skeletal construct. Even when the skeleton flourished its swords, Finn showed no fear. Suddenly, Finn took several steps forward and thrust his sword. She could see that his hand held the end of the grip and pommel, allowing the human extra reach. As the sword touched the skeleton, Finn covered his face with his other arm. The skeleton creature exploded into dust that filled the entire room. Finn gave a few second for the dust to settle while Flame Princess just watched. It was obviously no challenge for him.

Finally, Finn moved. He coughed. He patted the dust from his hair, shoulders and front before finally turning to Flame Princess. As soon as he did so, he felt the need to say something. Flame Princess guessed that this was likely caused by the expression she worse. "The trouble with using more than one sword at once is that they get into each other's way. The wizard who created that thing probably didn't understand or it was part of the test." He paused as he scanned the room. "You must like watching me fight. I would have thought you'd take the first chance you got to roast that thing."

It took Flame Princesses a moment to summon the strength to respond. "My...powers never returned after the poison."

Those words forced Finn to jerk his eyes back onto Flame Princess. "Your hair should have been my first clue." His voice betrayed no surprise. She wondered if he had known before he asked her or if it was simply his constant tone that made it sound like he knew.

At the other end of the room, where only solid stone could be seen, a doorway now glowed. Its colour and brightness was exactly the same as Finn's sword. Finally, the doorway exploded into dust as well, revealing more passage. Before Flame Princess could say a word, he was there, examining the area and checking for traps. He then waved for her to follow.

They walked through more and more tunnels and hallways. She was starting to get sick of the never ending walking and lack of landmarks in the seemingly never ending dungeon. Finn, on the other hand, looked like he was taking an afternoon stroll. She wouldn't have been surprised if that's what it felt like to the human, after seeing him dispatch the skeleton so easily.

Luckily, it wasn't long until the passage expanded. This time, there was no skeleton. However, there were no discernible features what so ever. It simply looked like a dead end. Still Finn walked around the room, looking for anything of note. Flame Princess simply stood there, not wanting to set off another trap.

"I haven't found anything," Flame Princess said.

"Me neither."

"Maybe we took a wrong turn?"

"Don't think so, though I do have an idea." As soon as Finn finished speaking, sparks flew off from his sword. When they hit the ground, they grey into a fire emitting pure white light. The flames climbed up the wall and spread across all of the walls, making the walls glow a blinding white. Just as suddenly, the flames started to gather on the wall directly across from the entrance. As the flames shrunk, shapes began to emerge on the wall. As the flames shrunk even more, words began to appear. Flame Princess didn't have a chance to read the message before Finn began to speak.

"What is the price to touch the Sun?" His voice rang and echoed through the room. Where before it was emotionless and restrained, now it was commanding. The only word Flame Princess could use to describe it was kingly. As he spoke, the words on the wall brightened. He had spoken every word the flames spelled out. Still, Finn continued to speak. "To be frozen by space and burned by the stars." The words once again faded as the flames expanded, this time revealing the shape of a door made from pure white flame. Slowly, the flame receded from the centre until only a thin outline of the doorway remained.

Through the outline of white no longer lay stone. Instead, a room could be seen. Unlike any of the other rooms, this room had light. Strangely, there was no source of light she could see. There were no torches. The room was simply lit.

"See that white line? No matter what happens, do not cross it," Finn said as he pointed into the room. His voice no longer held a commanding tone. "Understood?"

"Yes."

They walked into the room and both stopped in front of the line. The grandeur of the room compared to the rest of the dungeon was stunning. The walls weren't made from identical interlocking stones but instead looked like a single piece carved out of stone. There were no seams to be found. Where before they were lucky to get decent head clearance, here the ceilings were extremely high and decorated by a mural. Despite the age of the place, the colours shined beautifully and not a single crack tarnished the image it displayed.

Six seemingly human people knelt in two lines with their polearms, topped with curved blades, raised high into the air. In between the two lines sat a seventh upon a simple looking throne. Nine steps separated the throne from the ground level.

The throne was a burning white colour and like the figures seemed to emit light. Though the throne had no elaborate detail, its simplicity and radiant light make it a beautiful sight to behold, even if it was just an image engraved into a ceiling. The brightest of the figures sat on the throne and held a sword in its right hand, allowing its point to touch the ground and prop it up. The position it was in gave Flame Princess a good look at it. It looked exactly like the sword Finn now held and seemed to give off light in the exact same way. It matched the style of the throne perfectly as well.

The light that they emitted made it very hard to identify who they were or what they wore. Still, it did not detract from the splendour and awe of the sight.

Breaking her eyes from the art, she looked around the room. Just like in the image on the ceiling, two lines of three kneeling figures decorated the room. With their backs against the wall, the statues stayed out of the way of the room but reminded the ruler of an honour guard. The fact that these statues emitted no light made it much easier to identify the armour that they wore. Conical helmets were worn on their heads. Armour made from small plates covered their torsos. Metal strips protected their fore arms and their legs below the knee. Everything else was protected by armour made from what appeared to be interlocking rings.

At the far end of the room stood a stone slab with what appeared to be a box on top. The distance made it hard for the fire elemental to pick out the exact details. When she turned her attention to the human, she noticed that he was scanning the place just as intently as her. The sense of wonder she remembered on Finn's face from their last dungeon trek was not present.

"Remember, no matter what happens," Finn said before crossing the line. Flame Princess watched intently as he walked past the statues. With every step he took, his shadow grew longer and longer before he stopped right ahead of the last pair of statues. Still, despite Finn not taking a single step more, his shadow grew longer until it touched the far wall. She could swear it looked like the shadow disconnected from Finn and began to shrink in the direction of the far wall.

The shadow grew a third dimension. When it stopped, it looked exactly like Finn. It had the same clothes and the same sword in its hand. The only difference was this Finn seemed to be completely made of shadow. She could see neither Finn cast a shadow.

The two beings approached each other and with sword confidently held in one hand swung their sword at each other. With every impact, dark and bright sparks flew into the air before touching the ground and winking out. Neither took a step back. They used the exact same movements. It was like watching someone fight a mirror image.

Both gripped their swords with two hands. Even more sparks flew with every impact but still the pace of their attacks never slowed. Dodges and counter attacks were observed on both sides yet neither took a step back. Finally, the two broke combat as they both stepped to the side and faced each other, now in line with the statues. Flame Princess could feel her heart racing.

They both stepped towards each other until they were in sword reach and for a moment just stood there. The shadow thrust his sword towards Finn. All the real Finn did was step towards the far wall, slightly turn his body and hold his sword out. She knew he could have stepped farther. She knew that if he did, the shadow's sword wouldn't have touched him.

He didn't and the sword did touch him. She could see the tip stuck through his left shoulder. However, with the way it had attacked and its sword now stuck, the shadow couldn't defend itself and instead impaled itself on Finn's sword. In a cloud of darkness, it sunk to the ground and reformed at Finn's feet.

Part of her wanted to run to him, but she still clearly remembered his words and instead waited patiently. However, it didn't stop her mind and heart from racing.

Finn put his left hand behind his back and walked towards the stone slab, sword still in hand. Using his sword, he opened the box that lay on top and placed the sword on the slab beside it. He removed what to seemed to be a piece of paper and read it before placing it into his pocket.

With one quick movement, he picked up his sword and slashed the box. The box and its contents exploded into a shower of sparks. He put his sword back on the slab and walked back to Flame Princess, who stood stunned.

"Are you okay? The shadow it..."

"I'll be fine. Shadows aren't exactly real. No damage done," he said while pointing at his left shoulder.

"I thought you said you needed the loot that lay at the end," she said genuinely confused.

"Yes, I needed to destroy it. Come on, it's time to backtrack."

"Why are you leaving your sword behind?" She had a thousand questions, but tried her best to pick out the most important.

Finn paused for a second before answering. "The sword will find its way back to me."

"What if you need it on our way back?"

"Then it will be there for me. It always is."

They walked back through the doorway. When Flame Princess looked behind her, she saw that the doorway of light was gone.

They back tracked even further until they were in the room with two paths forward and two paths back.

"We go right," Finn said.

"What? We came from the left path." Flame Princess remembered it clearly when they left the room.

"No, we came from the right path. Some dungeons have a way of reorganizing themselves or using illusions to catch the unsuspecting." He started to walk down the right path. Flame Princess followed. After a few steps, she saw the mark Finn had left in the wall with his sword.

Finally, they made it back to the entrance and walked through. Seeing the outside world brought a smile to her face. When she turned around to check on Finn, he was tapping the rock face with his right hand, making sure it was closed. When he was satisfied, he turned and started to walk towards the fire kingdom, his left hand still behind his back.

They didn't talk as much on the return trip, though truthfully Flame Princess didn't need to. She was strangely happy just walking with the human. She also had her fair share of questions thanks to Finn that she had to maul over.

Before she knew it, the two of them entered the Fire Palace. Inside, Cinnamon Bun was waiting. As soon as Cinnamon Bun saw them, he began to walk towards them.

"Unharmed as you asked, Sir Cinnamon Bun," Finn said. A loud thud was heard. When Flame Princess turned to look for the source of the sound, she saw Finn collapsed on the ground.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long. Life snuck up on me. Anyway, I hope it lives up your expectations and that you enjoy the read. Not much orb in this chapter but there will be in the next one. **

**Gold Testament: I'd have to agree, assuming everything is as it seems.**

**valdezn: Thank you and don't worry, I will.**

**Ooobserver: Well, now we know what the place is...kinda. Not so much of Finn's thoughts in this one, at least directly. Also, thanks for the kind words. After seeing your skill in your stories, it means a lot.**

**Luciana Light: Thank you. Always great to know people enjoy my writing.**

**I am The7: Hearing that makes me want to do even better. Thank you. **

**Writingsterner: The next chapter should come much sooner.**


	4. On a Phoenix Feather

Flame Princess kneeled down beside Finn and put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't move. "Someone help," she yelled. Cinnamon Bun was already running. Behind him guards were racing to her. She took Finn's backpack off of him. As she held it, she realized it should have been burning right now. However, it wasn't.

"Take him to my room. It is the most heavily guarded. Get the doctor." At her command, Cinnamon Bun grabbed his legs while a guard grabbed his shoulders and carried him off. She followed right behind, backpack at hand.

They removed Finn's boots, placed him on the bed and then left the room, leaving only Flame Princess and Finn behind. After putting Finn's backpack down beside the bed, she pulled her chair over from her desk and took a seat beside the bed. Time seemed to slow down.

Finally, the doctor entered the room. Just like nearly everyone else in the kingdom, he was a fire elemental. "Hello, Your Majesty. I have to warn you ahead of time, I don't know much about humans. I'm not sure anyone really does," the doctor said. Flame Princess just nodded.

He walked over to Finn and began to examine him. He took off Finn's hat and placed it on a nearby table. "Could I have some privacy?"

Without a word, Flame Princess walked out of the room and waited by the door. Her mind darted back and forth between the possibilities of Finn's condition. Still, she couldn't recall anything that would help identify what had befallen him.

She heard the door open and watched as the doctor stepped out. "I have examined him and can't see anything wrong except some minor scratches on his arm. It may be a good idea, however, to contact a doctor in another kingdom who has more experience with humans. Now, I have some appointments I need to take care of. If his condition deteriorates, just give me a call."

"Thank you," she said before quickly re-entering the room. She was happy to see that Finn looked in no worse shape. On the stand right beside the bed lay Finn's strange key and a folded piece of paper. She reasoned that it must have been the piece of paper he had taken from the dungeon.

For a few minutes she just stared at the folded piece of paper. On one hand it was Finn's private property, but on the other hand the law of the land was total honesty and no secrets. Finally, curiosity won out and she picked up the piece of paper and began to read:

_ So, oh Great King of the Sky and All Beneath, you have found the last one? I hope you succeeded where I failed and have destroyed them all. Don't think it isn't because I didn't try. Oh, how I did try. We both know that just because you can do something it doesn't mean you will, no matter how much you may wish to. The theoretical and practical exist in two different planes, though often times the hardest course of action to take is none at all._

_ I feel compelled to give you two questions. I am sorry I cannot give you more, but I am sure that by now you have learned that answers are hard to find, and often hold truth only for one. What will you do now? How long can you last? Think long and hard. I hope you last longer than I._

"What?" Flame Princess said to herself. She instantly regretted reading the letter. It only made her more worried. She returned it to its place on the stand.

She heard a knock at the door. "You are needed in the throne room, Your Majesty," Cinnamon Bun's muffled voice said through the door.

She signed. She didn't exactly want to leave, but her people needed her. "Have at least two guards inside the room just in case," she said as soon as she left her room. She then followed Cinnamon Bun all the way to the throne room.

* * *

Hours later Flame Princess was finally done. She had checked on Finn every now and then, yet there was no change. This time there was also no change. She took her seat at the bed and just looked at him. Usually, she would have been eating dinner at this time. However, all she wanted to do was sit by the bed.

It didn't get any easier to leave him there as she went on with her duties. Each time she felt guilty, no matter how she tried to reason it to herself. Still, each time she left him there.

She had time to reflect on what happened. She blamed herself for not noticing that the shadow's strike did have an effect. He hadn't walked with his hand behind his back like that any other time. He had actually completely avoided using his left arm. He even left his sword behind. These should all have been signs.

Flame Princess was confident Finn would be fine. He had said so, after all. What she worried about was what he was going through. Just because he would be fine didn't mean it wouldn't be painful. He already had the constant pain of the sword. He didn't need any more. He didn't deserve any.

From where she sat, she could see that the cuts on Finn's arm were now scabs. She reached out and touched his hand. It didn't seem to be any warmer or colder than she remembered which was a good sign. Still, being able to touch the human without hearing sizzling gave her an odd feeling.

She felt his hand move. She heard the thump of feet on ground. When she looked up at the bed she saw that he was gone. Panning her head further right she could see Finn, sword in hand. She was frozen. His eyes seemed to take in every detail of their surroundings. It was like he could see everything. He was starring right at her. _He wouldn't attack me, would he?_

He held the same stance he seemed to favour; his sword, held in his right hand, was low and out to his right side, ready to strike. His eyes held more life than she had seen in them in years. Quickly, his eyes began to glaze over and his sword lowered. "Sorry," Finn said as he looked around the room for his sheath and sword belt. Finding it on a nearby elaborately decorated chair, he slid his sword into it and put it on.

Finally regaining her thoughts, Flame Princess began to speak. "Finn...how did the sword come back to you?"

"I told you, I am the sword and the sword is me," he said as he found his boots by the bed and put them on. "Why, I'd have an easier time losing my right arm than I would losing this sword."

"Finn, how?" Her voice was firm.

"I called it." His voice didn't change. There was a brief moment of silence.

"So you knew you'd fall unconscious and didn't want anyone to end up touching it. At any time you could call it," she said.

"Yup."

"Finn, why did you fall unconscious? Are you okay?" She had to ask. There was no hiding concern this time.

"You have to admit I'm in pretty good shape for someone who was stabbed through the shoulder. If you know a better way of beating something that moves exactly as you do, I'd love to hear it."

"But you said you would be fine. That there was no damage."

"Yeah, but it still felt real, even though it wasn't. My body didn't know it was only an illusion, so it reacted the usual way it would."

"A normal person would have been unconscious long before then from a stab through the shoulder."

Flame Princess thought that Finn saw the implied question, but didn't really want to answer it. Still, after a pause, he did. "How normal can I be with that sword? Besides, I couldn't leave you down there while I took a nap." Checking his pockets and not finding what he expected, he began to search the room again. Seeing the letter on the nightstand beside the bed, he gave Flame Princess an expressionless stare before returning the letter and the key that lay beside it to his pocket. "Did you read it?"

"Yes." There was another moment of silence. "What does it mean by 'King of the Sky and All Beneath'? What does the letter even mean?" She had to ask. She also wanted to change the subject away from her reading his letter.

"It is just an old title with no meaning anymore. As for its meaning...who knows really," Finn said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Nice room by the way." His eyes skimmed the carved obsidian furniture. From the bed displaying a phoenix motif to the floors, Finn's eyes examined everything. Being in this room so often, Flame Princess realized she had begun to ignore its beauty.

"You know, you could stay at the castle overnight. You could teach me to use that orb over dinner." Flame Princess was beginning to feel more natural talking to Finn. Still, his new mannerisms made her recall fond memories, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

"I was planning to ask to see your library. How about if you give me full access and show me to your best jeweller in the morning?"

"Deal. Come on, follow me." She tried her very best to hide her smile.

* * *

They briefly walked through the halls to Flame Princess's grand dining room. Flame Princess opened the door and walked through it. Behind her, Finn closed the door as she took the only seat at the head of the large table littered with food.

"Grab a seat," she told Finn while pointing to the chairs against the wall. Quickly, he complied and carried his chair to the other end of the table. Luckily, it wasn't a very large table, being meant for small private meals and not for large gatherings. It would also make it easier to talk. Still, some part of her wished he would have sat closer.

He leaned his backpack against the leg of the table. He undid his sword belt and placed it with sheath and sword onto the table. Only the handle lay over the edge, allowing his right hand quick and easy access after he sat down in his chair. Even without his sword being in easy reach, he didn't look at ease in his seat.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She felt she had to ask. She also realized she hadn't seen him eat anything.

"No, it's fine. I'm not hungry anyway. Besides, you don't have anything I could eat." A long pause soon followed. Finally, it was broken by the door opening. Finn was already standing before the door fully opened and revealed the intruder.

"Princess," Cinnamon Bun said as he entered the room and walked towards the table. Finn sat back down and just stared into the table. She wondered where his mind must have been.

"Hi, CB. Can you give us some privacy as soon as you are done?"

"Sure," he said as he tried some of the food on the table. His expression made it obvious that he didn't enjoy the taste. Still, he tried a little bit of everything and waited a couple of minutes. In the meantime, Finn remained perfectly silent.

"Everything seems to be fine. Anything else, Your Majesty?"

"No, thanks again CB," she said as her knight bowed and left through the door.

"Goodnight, Sir Cinnamon Bun," Finn said right as the door closed.

"Sorry about that Finn," she said. Finn didn't move. He just continued to stare into the table.

"Finn!"

"Oh, sorry. What were we talking about again?"

"You were going to teach me to use that orb." She grabbed something from the table and ate it. She didn't care what it was really. Truthfully she didn't feel that hungry. However, she knew that if she didn't eat she'd feel horrible later.

"First, you have to promise me that if you no longer want it you either have to give it back to me or shatter it and give me the pieces."

"Sure Finn." It seemed like a very reasonable request.

"First thing you have to know is that I've only ever used it to make sure that I found the right items and even then I only looked back a couple of minutes. As it turns out, it's actually harder to do so. Anyway..." He scratched his cheek.

"The orb can show you the past, present or future. I told you, never look at the future but you also want to avoid the present as well."

"Why?"

"People can react to you in the present."

"You mean people can actually see me if I'm using the orb?"

"In theory, yes. That is why you want to avoid doing so. Instead you only ever look at the past. However...control is a little difficult with the orb. Tell me, how have you been using it so far?"

She felt a little embarrassed by the question, but she answered. "I held it when I was sleeping and it affectedmy dreams. I...saw things, in my dreams." She put more food into her mouth to give her an excuse not to talk.

"The orb needs you to be relaxed. You can't force it to show you something. Instead, you need to just let it show you the way things are. It tries to show you what it thinks is relevant to the question you ask it. It is also very difficult to use while awake. In fact, most of the material I could find talked about using it the same way you did. Sounds like you didn't need me to figure it out."

"Thank you, Finn."

"So about that library..."

"Can it wait until I'm done eating?"

"Sure." Finn returned to his withdrawn self, just staring into space. She wondered what he was thinking but was too scared to ask. She wondered if she even had a right to know.

* * *

Until she finished eating, Finn seemed to not even move. He just stared into space, lost in his thoughts.

"Alright I'm done. Let's go," Flame Princess said as she rose from her chair. Finn quickly rose and with sword at hip and backpack on back, followed her out of the room.

They passed through hallways lined with doors. Each door looked nearly identical to the last, but the time Flame Princess had spent in the castle allowed her to know her way. Abruptly, she stopped and opened one of the doors. "This is your room for the night. I hope it is fine." To her knowledge, it was the second best room in the castle. Every bit of furniture in the room, from the desk and chair to the night stands, was of the highest quality. The bed that lay against the far wall was quite spacious. She hoped he would be comfortable here.

Finn took one quick glance before turning back to Flame Princess. "Looks fine, thanks FP."

She had hoped he would have had a different reaction. He seemed to not really care where he would sleep at all. All that seemed to mattered to him right now was the library.

A few minutes later they finally made it to the library. The monotony of the hallway was broken by an ornate double door. Flame Princess opened one of the doors and walked through. When they entered, they were greeted by an exact copy of the previous doors. "Close them behind you," she ordered Finn. Quickly, he complied. "It helps to keep all the books pristine or something like that."

After opening the second set of doors, it instantly felt cooler. Book cases filled the room on either side giving the otherwise huge room a claustrophobic feel. In the centre simple tables and chairs stood. The backs of the chairs faced the door. Not a single book lay on any of the tables. The entire place was pristine and made even more beautiful by the faint red light that poured through the window.

"Feels nice in here, almost like being outside." He turned to her. "Thanks again FP. Oh, don't forget you have to find me a jeweller in the morning," he said before running into the book shelves. Flame Princess grabbed a seat at one of the tables. She couldn't help but let out a slight grin. She hadn't seen Finn this close to happy for a very long time, though she conceded it could've simply been her imagination. Scanning through bookshelf after bookshelf, Finn finally found a book that caught his eye and pulled it out. He stared right at it.

"Something wrong?" she asked him.

"This is paper."

"Yeah, it was magic treated so fire elementals could handle it." She shrugged. "While my people were evil, they also liked knowledge."

Apparently satisfied with the answer, Finn carried the book and placed it on the table in front of Flame Princess before going back into the stacks. He seemed to recognize the organization structure, and once again, seemed at home. She didn't see him once stare into space again, despite her taking special care to watch him.

She lost track of time as she watched him running back and forth. The books he grabbed seemed to have no connection to each other what so ever. One was on fire elemental biology, another was on expeditions into a series of caves and yet another was a collection of legends about once famous, yet obscure warriors. The end result was that the formerly clear table now had a rather impressive stack of neatly piled books at its centre.

Finally, her thoughts were broken by a yawn. Realizing how late it must have been and how tired she was from the day's activities, she decided it was time to call it a night. "Good night Finn," she said as she got up and walked towards the doors.

"Good night," Finn's muffled voice yelled from behind a bookshelf.

She walked back to her room. It was a reflex at this point. She didn't even need to think, freeing her mind to contemplate the day's events. Just as before, it was the exact same question. _What is going on inside Finn's mind?_

The thought took her all the way to her room and before she knew it she was lying still in her bed with the orb in hand. She recalled her conversation with Finn as they walked to the dungeon and tried to think of something she could do to be there for Finn. The more she thought, the more she realized that she knew very little of what he wanted or even what he had been up to. She only knew what it had done to him. More thoughts sprang. _Is he enjoying spending time with me? Why is he acting like nothing affects him?_ They were her last before everything faded away.

* * *

She saw herself leaving through the double door of the library. Finn darted back between the book stacks but eventually came back to his table empty handed. She watched as he picked up the chair and placed it on the other side of the table, giving him a perfect view of the doors. He wandered around the room, examining the walls before finally returning to his table.

She realized, to her shock that she could not read his thoughts. The constant pain of the sword prevented her from doing so, except at the most superficial level, causing his thoughts to sound very distant and nearly impossible to understand. She hoped some of his thoughts would be louder than others and cut through the noise. She found herself wanting to understand him.

Another realization finally hit her. She was not in the present or future. Otherwise, she would never have seen herself leaving.

The sound of the door opening caused Finn to stand up and eye the door. He stood close enough to his sword in the event he would need it but made no move to pick it up just yet. Flame Princess just watched.

Cinnamon Bun walked into the room. His thoughts on the other hand were much easier to hear. "Haven't gone to sleep yet, Finn?"

"As I'm sure you know I had a nap earlier today." Finn sat back down into his chair. "What are you doing up?" Finn bluntly asked.

He walked closer to the table and eyed the books. "Falling unconscious isn't taking a nap." Finn only shrugged in response. "I was just going to bed after finishing my duties but decided to check here first. You should get some sleep too." Cinnamon Bun walked back towards the door. "She misses having someone fun like you around."

"I'm afraid I lost the fun part of me. Besides, I'm thinking it may have been a mistake coming here."

"She is the happiest I have seen her in a long time. That isn't a mistake. If anything, the mistake was not coming around more often." Cinnamon Bun voice grew harsh. "Don't pretend that being here in this library wasn't part of the reason you decided to come here in the first place. I just can't believe that you would come to see these books and not her." As he left, he paused at the door for a moment. "You know, a phoenix was spotted in the skies about a year ago. I was beside her when she saw it and I heard the wish she made. It involved you," Cinnamon Bun said as he left the room. She had almost forgotten about that day. Thinking back on it, Flame Princess couldn't help but feel that the phoenix did bring her good luck like the old stories said it would.

She watched as Finn stared at the door for a good long moment after her knight had left. A grin grew on the humans face. It only lasted a moment before the grin turned sad and finally completely faded away, leaving Finn to return to the book that lay in front of him.

The entire image seemed to shatter, and she felt herself thrown backwards. She couldn't help but close her eyes.

* * *

"I'll give you one more chance," she heard a familiar voice say. Thoughts circled. She saw her pillow but she wasn't fully awake. Darkness from the edge of her eyes crept in. It soon consumed her vision, and sleep took her again.

* * *

**That took longer than I had hoped. Hopefully you enjoy it. I look forward to hearing what you guys have to say. It really is more of a build up chapter but still, I hope you like it.**

**Gold Testament: Sorry for the wait again. As for your bet...look! A bear!**

**Adventureinoooh: Glad to hear you liked it.**

**valdezn: Thank you. Having at least one person read it and like it makes it worth while.**

**Luciana Light: Well, that response has me worried. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Ooobserver: Glad you like that element and I do plan to roll with it. Hopefully it'll snow ball nicely.**

**Fiery Crusader: Thanks, not so typical dungeon crawl was exactly what I was going for. I looked up Dark Link (since I never played Zelda) and can see the parallel (though in my case, I tend to think of the magic mirror in the 1989 Prince of Persia game when I read it).**

**Broken In7: The question about the cursed sword will be answered later in the story. **

**Writingsterner: Here you go.**


	5. The Start of a Journey

The door to the tree house flew open as Finn and Jake quickly stepped through. Their arms were hanging. Finn had a small scratch across his right cheek. They were both covered in dirt. Slowly, they made their way to the couch. As they did, Flame Princess noticed a slight limp in Finn's walk. Looking more closely, she saw that the cause of the limp was a black bruise on his left leg.

"Hi, Finn. Hi, Jake," BMO beeped as he entered the room.

Finn responded, "Hey, BMO, can you get me some bandages?"

"Sure." The little robot quickly ran off.

As they sat down, they let out a sigh. "Remember the good old days when we would be back from adventuring in time for dinner?" Jake said.

"Yeah, but it looks like our adventures are getting more epic." A brief silence followed his statement.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, I choose the adventure," Jake said.

"No way, don't you remember what happened last time?" Finn said as he pulled off his shoes, revealing his white socks with rust coloured stains before sitting back down on the couch.

"Nope," Jake said after a moment of contemplation.

"You don't remember being gone for three days to fight a Minotaur? We walked all that way, thinking we were going to fight something awesome and instead we found a tar minnow," Finn said while taking off his socks and revealing his raw, blistered and bloody feet. He then sat back in his spot, closed his eyes and relaxed.

Jake laughed, "Oh yeah. You have to admit, it was kinda cute."

Finn laughed as well. "Yeah." They both sat still, leaning back into the couch with closed eyes and rested.

#

She saw Finn bring a large pile of books over to his table. After doing so, he took a seat and began to quickly flip through the top book of the stack. He found a page and lay the book to rest as he felt his way around the table. His hands found a pen. Finally tearing himself away from the book, he scanned the table but failed to find what he was looking for.

He opened the drawer and felt his way around. Finding something, he pulled it out. He found himself face to face with a candle and his expression changed into a frown. She heard him force a laugh and watched as he tossed the candle back before pulling out a piece of paper from the drawer. He sat back down and began to write. His thoughts lingered on a thousand different subjects though none involved the candle.

#

Finn sat on the couch with his eyes covered with his hands.

"You alright, Finn?" Jake said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just frustrated is all." He didn't remove his hands.

"Why? I thought you were learning how to be an awesome sword fighter."

Finn signed in response. "He's a good teacher, he really is, but he isn't a human. I tried to learn as much as I could but he is so used to his own abilities...I don't think he can teach me anymore." Finally he removed his hands, revealing his tired eyes.

"What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know."

#

Finn, no longer wearing his hat and revealing his short blonde hair, searched through the room. He found a sword, lifted it and returned it to its place. Finally, after repeating this process three or four times, he found one he was happy with. It was by far the biggest and heaviest.

He placed the swords flat on his shoulder and only stopping to grab a book from the nearby table, left through the door. He gave himself some distance from the house before placing the book and sword down on the ground.

He opened the book to a page and stood with his sword. Flame Princess could see a crude drawing of a human holding the sword over his head. To her eye, Finn was now a perfect reflection of it. She watched as he started to practice. His thoughts were relaxed.

With a quick movement, he brought the sword down and into another stance. _Something felt wrong._ She watched as he tried the same attack again. _That's better._

He started with the same stance a third time. His sword struck down with incredible speed. He was in another stance. His sword struck up quickly. He stabbed forward with the end of his sword.

He struck down quickly. He struck up quickly. He stabbed forward.

Struck down. Struck up. Stabbed forward. His attacks got faster and faster.

_Why am I enjoying this? What is wrong with me? _Flame Princess was surprised to hear Finn thinking such a thing. The strikes and attacks became faster and more varied. His thoughts continued to critique the form and precision of his attacks. _Footing is too loose. I held the sword too low. Right heel needs to be lifted. _

His movement still seemed to be slower and less precise than the real Finn to Flame Princess's inexperienced eye. Still, it was an impressive sight. His thoughts seemed to drift farther and farther away, giving Flame Princess the impression he wasn't thinking at all. She thought that by now, she would have gotten used to seeing such memories. She could only stare.

Strike. Strike. Stab. He was faster yet. His breathe became laboured. Still, he wouldn't stop. More strikes rained.

Strike. Strike. Stab. His face was covered in sweat. His clothes clung to him. He didn't notice.

Strike. Strike. Stab. Only now exhaustion reached him. It was not enough to stop him. He struck again and again.

Finally, he reached his limit. His sword dropped to the ground. He collapsed, his limbs feeling heavy. His thoughts flooded back as he tried to catch his breathe.

#

Darkness was everywhere. The only source of light seemed to be a distant ember. By instinct or some strange force, Flame Princess floated towards it.

As the light grew, a form became visible. She recognized the sword wielding figure immediately. It was Finn. He stood on the end of a floating stone. Behind him lay nothing. The path ahead was obscured by darkness. Not even the light he radiated could pierce it. To either side of him lay nothing but a fall. Due to the size, there was no way for more than one person to stand on the visible portion of the path. Below him she could see a crowd beyond count. From Flame People to Candy People, it seemed all manner of people were below him. She thought, just for a moment, she saw herself in the crowd.

He walked forward as tendrils of darkness lashed at him. He responded with his sword, splitting them with two handed swings as he stepped forward. The path behind him crumbled and fell, leaving him the exact same amount of space as before. Despite his best efforts, one of the tendrils grazed his face. She could clearly see the long and seemingly deep scratch on his forehead but before she got the chance to see it bleed, Finn ran his left hand over it. It disappeared.

He glowed brighter. No other tendrils managed to make contact as he went forward and struck a relatively quick pace forward. His thoughts seemed to come into focus. A voice, unnaturally deep yet originating from Finn's mind, caught Flame Princess's attention. _You could burn it all away with your light if you wanted._

Finn's voice answered though his lips didn't move. _I could. _

He stopped using both hands on the sword and instead used only one. His skill and glow however did not diminish. One detail haunted her. No one below seemed to notice what Finn was doing or that he was even there.

"Stop," a familiar voice shouted. She turned to see Finn floating beside her. Everything crumbled.

#

She found herself standing in the tree house again, surrounded by the familiar objects she remembered happily. She saw the form of a large bird in front of Finn. She could tell that Finn was concentrating extremely hard to make this place a reality. The bird looked relaxed.

"How did you do that?" the bird asked.

"These are my dreams." He took a moment just to stare at the creature. "Don't ever visit my dreams again." He did not sound happy.

"You were supposed to see more than that."

Finn spoke directly and clearly, "I don't care. I don't want your dreams. They haven't helped me."

"I'm only trying to help. Please, just watch," the bird pleaded.

"No. If you have something you want to tell me, tell me. Otherwise, just leave my dreams."

A small pause seemed to accent his statement. "Be careful," the bird said sadly before fading away.

Finn stood in the room for a moment in silence. He held out his hand and a sword materialized in his hands. Quickly, he started to practice again. The sword whistled through the air. One thought screamed from Finn's mind. _I must be perfect. _

#

She recognized Ice King's home instantly. There was Finn, knocking on the door.

"Oh, hey, Finn. This is great! I just got new drum sticks. Or maybe we can play a board game or something," Ice King's voice creaked.

"Sounds good, but don't you remember my phone call? I was hoping to look through some of your books."

"Yeah, anything for a friend. I was just hoping you forgot about that boring stuff. And after maybe...," Ice King said as he let Finn inside and started leading him through the icy caverns of his icy home. Just looking at the place made Flame Princess feel colder.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. You'll need to provide the instruments though. I didn't bring anything."

"I'm sure I'll be able to find something. Ah, here we are." Ice King led Finn through the door and into a room full of book cases.

Ice King went and sat down in one of the chairs as Finn began looking through the stacks. _That won't have anything about the sword, or that. _As Finn did so, Ice King started to tap on the table and scan the room.

"I'll just go find some board games and an instrument for you," Ice King said as he got up and left the room, leaving Finn alone with the books. Time ceased to exist as she watched him go through each section, looking for anything that sounded like it contain what he was after. Having found only one collection of folklore, he sat quickly skimmed the titles of the stories contain within. _Even here, there isn't one mention of it? Why? The only other place left is the Flame Kingdom. Probably not worth it though. _Finn just stared at the wall and thought of what to do next, where to search next or whether to simply go looking for the sword. In the middle of forming a list of things he'd need for his trips, the door opened, dragging him back into reality.

"Are you done yet? I've found a bunch of movies, board games, and other stuff."

"Yeah, let's go." She saw he wore a weak smile.

#

Finn, finished packing his large backpack, put it on. Clearly visible on the outside was a thick coat and a sleeping bag. He began to search the room.

"Hey, dude, going after the sword? You know that phoenix might have just been crazy," Jake said, holding a sword in his hands. It seemed to be simple in its design, with a hand guard that slightly curved up towards the blade and a handle just big enough for two hands. The sheath the sword was in prevented her from getting a good look at the blade itself.

"Yeah, but I could do so much with that sword. I could help so many people. Besides, why would he lie to me after I saved him?" His voice seemed sad to Flame Princess.

"You need to relax. You help people enough as it is. Have some fun." Jake was answered only with a shrug. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It might just be a waste of time anyway."

"Anyway, here, I hope you like it. Try not to break this one too," Jake said handing the sword over to Finn.

Finn quickly put on the belt and drew the word. He held it out away from himself for a moment, the point facing forward, before trying a quick slash. "Thanks, Jake. It's a good sword. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't forget to take food and stuff," Jake said.

"I've already got everything." Finn walked towards the door, past a small pile of broken and ruined swords, only stopping to grab his thick coat. She quickly counted that there must have been nine and eleven broken swords in the pile. He walked through the door and was gone.

#

Flame Princess found herself standing in the middle of a lab. She quickly noticed Finn by the door as it closed behind him and noticed a figure she assumed to be Princess Bubblegum, wearing a lab coat, turn around and face him. Finally being able to see her face, she was able to confirm it.

"Hey, Peebles."

"Hey, Finn. You're really going?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'll be gone too long. Maybe a month or so." _I hope so. The longer I think about it the more it looks like a bad idea. That Phoenix better have told the truth._

"I've made more for you, since you seem to be going through this stuff like it's water. I guess it is mostly water but still, be careful and come back soon," Princess Bubblegum said as she handed him another tiny bottle.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

"I did the best I could on such short notice. If you can wait a little longer, I can make you more for your trip."

"No this is fine. Thanks again PB."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I'm all good to go. Try not to get into too much trouble without me. I'm sure you can handle it but I'd feel bad missing out on the fun."

"I will. See you soon."

"Bye, Finn." Flame Princess thought she could see a bit of worry on Princess Bubblegum's face as Finn turned his back and started walking.

#

She found herself in a place she didn't recognize. The darkness of the cave made it harder to see, but even so, she could see Finn knocking on the door of the house that lay inside the cavern.

"Oh, hey, Finn," said the floating vampire that answered the door.

"Hey, Marcy, up for a jam? I probably won't get another chance for a while."

"So you are going through with it?"

"Yeah. You don't sound very surprised."

"You look like you could use a vacation. Come on in," she said as she left the door open.

She heard one last thought from Finn. _Is that what I'm doing? Going on vacation?_

* * *

Flame Princess's eyes flew open as she sat up. Realizing where she was and what had happened, she immediately checked her hand and was happy to see she hadn't accidentally dropped or flung the orb. Despite the temptation of more sleep, she quickly pulled herself out of bed and got dressed.

As she walked through the halls, she tried to remember every detail of her dreams. How Finn looked like. What he was doing. Anything she may have missed that could be important in helping him. Before she knew it, she had reached her destination. Standing for a moment, unsure of what to do, she finally settled on a course of action.

She tried the doorknob to Finn's room, hoping he was awake and had left the door unlocked. Feeling it turn, she opened the door. Inside the room looked pristine. Though it was possible that he simply cleaned up after himself, she thought for sure something, like the blankets and pillows on the bed, would have been visibly moved. Nothing was disturbed and Finn was nowhere to be seen. _Did he leave already?_

She closed the door again and walked through the halls, keeping an eye out for him. She found no one but servants and CB, who she sent to find a jeweller. She had one last guess left. She felt uneasy.

Finally arriving, she pushed open the door to the library. There, standing behind the table with two large stacks of books to either side of him and sword easily in reach from its position on the table, she saw him. He looked awake and aware. Recognizing her, Finn sat back down.

"Good morning, FP."

"Good morning, Finn."

Finn had already returned to reading his book. He didn't seem tired in the least. "How did you sleep?" she asked him as she tried her best to make small talk.

His voice was plain and clear, "I didn't." It was also obvious that some of his attention was directed to the book.

"What?"

He shrugged. "I told you I don't sleep much. Besides, there is too much to do."

She stood in silence, not knowing what else to do or what else to say. She just stood there until the door creaked open behind her.

Turning around, she saw the frame of CB. "The jeweller is waiting in the throne room."

"Finn, did you..." Turning back to the human, she saw that he was already on his feet with a stack of books in hand.

"I heard." He walked quickly to the bookcase and put every book back into its place without hesitation before returning for the next stack. He remembered where every one of them belonged. Having quickly finished, he grabbed his sword belt and in what seemed to be one smooth motion, put it on. Just as quickly he put on his backpack. His last course of action was picking up the chair he had previously sat in and returning it to its original position, back towards the door and front towards the window. When he was done, there was no sign left that he was ever in the room. "Let's go."

Flame Princess and Finn walked out of the library as Cinnamon Bun held the door open and closed the door behind them. "You can go if you want, CB. I'll be fine."

"Be careful," Cinnamon Bun said as he heeded her word. The implicit command was not lost on him. Though she felt bad, based on everything that had happened, even her being there may have been one person too many for Finn. He hadn't even said why he needed a jeweller, but her best guess was that it involved the necklace and based on his behaviour, it had to be important.

Without another word spoken between the two of them, they arrived in the throne room and moved towards the flame person that stood in front of the throne. Despite the profession of jeweller, he seemed to be plainly dressed in simple brown clothing. As soon as he saw who approached, he went into a low bow.

"Your Majesty, how can I be of service?"

"My friend here needed your help," she answered while pointing with her hand.

"Would you be able to fix this? The pin in here is bent and I need it straightened," Finn said as he handed a small but simple piece of silvery material. She could see the ring at the top, probably intended for a chain to go through.

The jeweller took and examined the object Finn had held out to him. It clicked as it opened up, revealing the pin. He examined it with a slight frown on his face. "I think so, but what material is this? It almost feels like silver epitropile."

"It is."

The jewellers face lit up. "This much of it? Never mind, that doesn't matter. I can have it done for you in about five days."

"I probably won't be able to pick it up for about a week so don't worry about it." Having said that, Finn thought for a moment before continuing. "Where would I pick it up?"

"He can bring it here so we can keep it safe for you. I can pay him too, to save the trouble," Flame Princess said after hearing Finn's words. She was barely aware she had said it.

"That sounds great to me if it is fine with my client." The metal object was still visible in his hand.

"That's fine. How much is it going to cost anyway?"

"Well, it is special work but it won't require any extra material. A small chunk of gold or silver should be enough."

"Awesome." With that word from Finn, the jeweller put the metallic object into his pocket.

"Is there anything else?" In response, Flame Princess just looked to Finn.

"Nah. Thanks, dude."

With a bow he started to leave, though with a noticeable spring in his step.

Finn watched him leave until he was out of sight. Finally, he turned to Flame Princess. "Probably about time I got moving too. Thanks for everything."

She finally remembered that he said he would be gone for a week. "You have to go now? It's still early."

"Yeah, there is a bunch of stuff I have to take care of. You're probably busy anyway. Oh, here," he said as he reached into his backpack and handed Flame Princess a tiny dark vial. It felt cold in her hands and didn't seem to get any warmer. "It should be able to help you get all of your powers back. The only problem is it will hurt a lot since it's water based and drinking it would probably be best. According to your books, it should work...I think."

"You think?" She held the bottle and stared at it. _If I had my full powers..._

"I'm just giving you an option. If you try to use it, you should do it outside the Fire Kingdom. That way it won't just turn to steam. It will be fine in the bottle though." He paused for a second. "Can you promise me not to give it to anyone else for any reason? Not even to hold?"

"Of course, you gave it to me." She worked up the courage to ask a question of her own. "Finn, did you spend all that time in the library working on this?"

"Well, part of it." The silence lasted for a few long moments. "I guess see you in a week then."

"Don't forget to come back." Flame Princess couldn't help but see the similarities to the goodbyes she had seen that night.

"I won't. Bye, FP."

"Bye, Finn." He started walking away but turned his body back and waved.

She waved back and saw him turn back around and start walking away. Looking at him as he walked away, she finally noticed that the clothes he wore looked exactly the same as she remembered them, including their proportions when compared to Finn's body. However, she was sure that he was taller than before.

Soon, he disappeared into the distance. With Finn gone, she stood there alone with her thoughts and the bottle still held in her hands. She didn't know how long it took, but eventually she remembered that she had work she had to do. The colour of the sky reminded her that it was still early in the morning. She couldn't help but feel that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**This has been a long time coming and unfortunately it is a setup chapter. Sorry once again for the long wait. I still hope you guys enjoy it and Merry Christmas.**

**Gold Testament: I think it would be fair to say that it's complicated. **

**Fiery Crusader: That is for sure going to be a major point in chapters going forward. **

**Oobserver: I greatly appreciate the praise, especially since it was one of elements I had hoped to be able to create to make my story special.**

**Writingsterner: I hope you feel the same with this chapter and thanks again.**

**Fundindar: This chapter is fight light but as time goes on there will be some. I'll also be trying to make it in my own experimental style.**

**Broken In7: Hope this one gives you some answers but also some intrigue. **

**rbvictor: Thank you so much!**

**Luciana Light: Those are some good questions, but I'm afraid I planned to use those as part of the story. The reason for more characters not playing major roles comes down to the isolated way the Fire Kingdom has been portrayed. Thanks again for the kind words.**


End file.
